Generally, future wireless networks will be more interference dominant, with ultra-dense deployment of transmission points. Inter-cell interference will limit the performance of cell edge user equipment (UEs). Basically, traditional wireless network topology causes limited performance at cell edge UEs because of interference from adjacent cells or overlapping cells. The existing cell formation and UE-cell association mechanisms create many cell edge UEs. Technologies to manage or mitigate inter-cell interference have been investigated, such as inter-cell interference coordination (ICIC), coordinated multi-point (CoMP), and interference cancellation (IC). However, these technologies fail to address a fundamental problem of the existence of numerous cell edge UEs.